


I sit here

by Hakuhouou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuhouou/pseuds/Hakuhouou
Summary: A lasting relationship, in poetic form





	I sit here

I sit here  
At the end of the Day  
As a Mask of butterfly wings Falls away from my Face  
Across from you – the Table, the Kitchen, the Ballroom Floor  
And think again:  
“O love  
O love,  
Were I ever so young as to love you more than I do now?  
Well then, O I must be young once again!”

I sit here  
And dream of the Picnics,  
The flowers,  
The dancing in Rain,  
And fields of Sunshine.  
I dream of the long-sought, never-thought-to-be-possible,  
I dream of Us, and Forever-and-Always,  
And I smile.

I remember the Bells (and forget-me-nots)  
That swung in the Bloom of the Wind,  
And I Laugh in joy at the Redoubling (for you, love, for you rejoiced Also).  
And though the Bassinet was long in Coming,   
Well, It cried in Joy, in Time.

I weep (oh I weep)  
At the Pains that befell us,  
But, O love, once again we are Strong (we are made Strong)  
By the Trials that Passed us through,  
And our Joy in the Peace that Followed.

I sit here  
And Muse on all that We Were (all that We Are)  
And all that We shall (will) Be  
And, O love  
My heart is Full (of you, of us, of our Joy)  
And I hope it will Ever be so.


End file.
